


Reasons to Hate Fish

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fenn Rau is So Done, Kamino, Mando'a, Other, Protective Vhonte Tervho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It's just another job. Or is it?





	1. Chance Meeting

**Tipoca Miltary Complex, Tipoca City, Kamino. 30 BBY.**

 

He'd be lying if he said sterile places like Tipoca City didn't give him the creeps. He was used to an array of species and the usual demeanors of most but these Kaminoans were something else entirely; not even the Chiss were as cold and aloof as they were, it was unsettling. It was....Fenn was knocked out of his thoughts as of his companions smacked his shoulder.

"Your mind's wandering, Fenn." Vhonte says as they continued their exploring. "Credit for your thoughts, _vod'ika?_ ".

Before Fenn could answer, two small forms slammed into them with enough force to send them both stumbling back a few steps and looked down to find two toddler versions of their  _Mand'alor_ on the floor while a third limped towards them. The two young Mandalorians exchanged looks before Vhonte crouched down to help the two boys up. "Hello there, _verd'ike_." Vhonte greets in a motherly tone, brushing them both off. "What's the rush, huh?".

Fenn's gaze shifted towards the adjunct hallway, eyes narrowing as one of the Kaminoans appeared with a couple of those Kaminoan  _reconditioning_ droids. "Incoming." Fenn advises, resulting in Xiaan darted forward scoop the smallest clone up into her arms while Vhonte picked up his companions. Fenn moved in front of them and gave the scientist a polite nod. "Doctor Se, might I inquire why you're chasing after these children?".

"Sergeant Vau, in case your sight is failing, CT-Twenty-Two-Ninety-Nine is defective and must be reconditioned as a result." Nala Se tells him, causing the young man to look up at her with an unimpressed look. "

"One: It's Sergeant  _Rau._ Vau is taller then me by, at least, a few centimeters and our armor as key differences." Fenn states calmly as he discreetly signaled for the two women to get the boys away. "Two: The boys are under our protection until further notice. Have a good day, Doctor.".

With that, he turned to follow after his friends. A few moments later, they arrived at Vhonte's small apartment-sized quarters, and Fenn punched in the code which resulted in the door sliding open. "Defective?! Defective! He's just a baby! How is a baby defective?!" Xiaan snarls as she continued to hold the small child while Vhonte set down her boys. "I can see he has physical deformities but he can be....something else!".

It was no secret amongst the  _Cuy'val Dar_ what reconditioning meant, it was largely shunned upon and trainers fiercely defended the individuality of their trainees. While the two women continued their discussion, the other two boys caught his attention.

He noticed one had amber eyes while the other had brown. "That was reckless, littl'uns." Fenn says as he tried not smile. 

The brown-eyed boy narrowed his eyes at him. "We had a plan! CC-Thirty-Six-Thirty-Six and CC-Twenty-Two-Twenty-Four were going to distract her at just the next hallway!" The boy tells him calmly. "Sixty-Nine knows where the Nulls and Alphas usually hang out so we were taking Ninety-Nine to them. That way, Sergeant Skirata or Jango could protect him!".

Fenn had to admit, that was a clever plan. "And what if you were caught?" The look the boys gave him said a lot. "Next time, come find one of us, alright? Or Gilamar.".

He tried to ignore the chill up his spine or his more darker thoughts as he walked over to where Vhonte kept her snacks.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jango returns to Kamino after a meeting with a client, he learns what some of his youngest _Cuy'val Dar_ have been up to in his absense. 
> 
> In other words, Jango's a exasperated dad.

Jango Fett punched in the code to Tervho's quarters, which resulted in the door sliding open to reveal Xiaan asleep on the couch with two clones while Fenn was pacing the floor, a third clone attempting to follow his movements while Vhonte was seated against the wall, cleaning one of her blasters.  _"Fenn, Vhonte, get your asses out here now!"_ Jango snarls in Concordian, quietly enough so he wouldn't awaken the Twi'lek woman. Gods knew he'd be paying for it if he woke her up.

The younger man complied and walked out of the younger room with his little shadow in tow. "Sixty-Nine, you're in charge." Fenn calls out, earning a thumbs up from one of the clones on the couch, much to Jango's bafflement. The door slid shut as Fenn and Vhonte stepped out with his companion. "Mind telling me why you two threatened one of the Kaminoans?".

"We..." Fenn began to say.

"They didn't! Nala Se were trying to recondition Ninety-Nine! CC-Eighty-Nine-Sixty-Four and I overheard them discussin' it!" The young clone said, glaring up at Jango defiantly even as the man cast him a stern look.

"Cadet, stand down. We can speak for ourselves." Vhonte says sternly, causing the boy to cast one last glare at Jango before retreating to hide behind Fenn. "Jango, when we signed up for this. We signed up to train an army, not allow kids to get reconditioned....".

"Slaughtered like cattle." Fenn corrects bitterly. Right, that's going to be a  _very_ sensitive subject for the kid. "What the hells, Jango? This ain't right and you know it! Mandos train our children to be warriors! We don't kill 'em when they screw up or have defections!".

Jango scowled at that, Taun We had assured him that they had redesigned the reconditioning to where it was non-fatal. "It appears Nala Se hadn't been updated on the new mandate for the defected clones." Jango tells the two trainers as the small clone tugged on Fenn's hand, causing the younger man to crouch and allow the brat to climb onto his back then stood back up. "And I assume you just glared at her, Fenn?".

Fenn's grin as enough of an answer for Jango. The kid's non-verbal communication was far more intimidating then his verbal, he recalled Maz saying something about hanging out of Jango's adopted cousin too much. Nico had been a mute, but a very intimidating man. "Nope, I was being quite polite. Right, kid?".

The clone nod in agreement.

Jango sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now take your hostages back to their units and hand Ninety-Nine over.".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Vhonte is not from Concord Dawn or Concordia but she is fluent in the native language.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- In this fanfic, Vhonte Tervho is 27, Xiaan Secura is 24 while Fenn Rau is very recently 17. 
> 
> \- Xiaan Secura is a cousin of Aayla Secura. You may recognize her as Legate's trainer.
> 
> \- The three young bounty hunters fall into the same category as El-Les. They don't only see the current job as just that, but also a challenge and have honorable traits to them.
> 
> \- I know, I know, Rex says he was a lot like Dogma when he was a shinie but.....Rex is the type of guy who -- when push comes to shove -- will protect his brothers no matter what. That much is evident in the Umbara arc, Rookies and so on.
> 
> \- Is Fenn Force-sensitive? Nope, more along the line of attuned. Much like Legends Han Solo.


End file.
